The Thing: Lars's War
by Sleeping93
Summary: What if Lar's didn't go after Carter and Derek? What if Jonas had convinced him to go back to the main group?


**WINTER 1982. ANTARTICA**

**Lars. 5:00PM. Thule station. 9 hours after first contact.**

Lars stared at the young American woman and tilted his head. He was confused, what the hell was she saying? The american who his fellow norwegians refered to as "Kate" or "miss Lloyd" bit her lip as she struggled to tell him something. She looked pleadingly at Jonas who nodded. Jonas then turned to Lars.

"She wants you to open your mouth" he told him.

Lars opened his mouth and allowed Kate to inspected him. Lars was still confused, what did this prove? still, after seeing what this...Thing had done to the frenchwoman Juliette he was willing to do whatever was nessasery to find and kill this unholy demon from hell. kate leaned back and breathed out releved. She gave him a nod and pointed to the rest of the crew. She said something in english but Lars could only make out the words "cover" and "check". but he understood what she meant.

He lifted the Flamethrower and aimed it at the crew who shot him a mix of diffrent looks. Some looked at him with understanding in their eyes while others looked at him with total fear. However the looks that intrested him the most were the ones Sander and Edvard were giving him, if looks could kill, Lars would be died twice. He frowned back at sanders who Lars couldn't stand being around. He was 100% sure that sanders's favorite sound was his own voice.

As kate want to each team member she carfully checked their mouths for fillings. lars acted has her enforcer, using the flame on his flamethrow as a way to convince them to comply with her requests. Lars didn't like having to do this of course, these people were his friends and comrades. but as an ex-soldier of Norway's army he understood that sometimes it was nessassery to do things he didn't like. And anyway, if even one of those demon's made it to the outside world...then everyone everywhere was doomed.

Adam, Colin, Sanders and Edvard were the only ones who didn't clear the test due to them not having any fillings. Lars and Kate forced them into the corner were they began to argue in english. Adam pleaded to her using what sounded like a personal tone, Lars figured the two had know each other from before being stationed to Thule, however Kate refused to make eye contact with him and dismissed his pleads. Lars shot her a respectful glance, she was strong enough to override her personal feeling in order to better their chances for survival. Lars respected that.

"She's a very clever girl" Edvard said with mild amusment

Sanders looked at the station commander for a moment before turning his hateful gaze back onto Kate.

"And now she's calling the shot's" he remarked bitterly.

Lars couldn't help but snicker at him. How pathetic and petty could a man get?

Kate looked back at him and said something in english, she pointed toward the door.

"The Americans, she wants us to go and get them for testing" jona's told him, he didn't look very willing.

Lars turned to Kate and nodded that he understood. He turned to Jonas and gave him a slight push.

"Lets bring them in" he declared

Jonas stared at his old friend for a long moment before starting to speak.

"Out...out there? B-but what if it..."

Lars cut him off.

"Jonas, Im watching your back, nothing will happen to you, now go" he barked.

Jona's knew he wosn't going to win this argument and put on his coat. Lars felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Kate standing behind him. She was holding a flashlight in her hand and offering it to him. Lars accepted it and nodded in thanks.

Lars and Jona's walked quikly through the snow and stopped at the storage sheds entrence. Lars took a deep breath and pulled the doors open. It was dark inside so Lars turned on Kate's flashlight to help. As he scanned the interor he found the americans missing. Some kind of tunnel had been dug in the direction of the main building. His heart began racing.

"we have to find them" Lars declared running outside.

"Lar's wait!" Jona cried running after him.

Lars headed toward the main buildings side entrence, determand on finding the missing Americans. Before he could reach it however a nervus Jonas grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Lars! wait, stop!" Jonas yelled over the sound of the wind "we can't risk it, theirs only two of us, it wants to split us up so it can get us one by one" Jonas cried despretly

Lars just wanted to face this...Thing. He was tired of all the sneeking around and distrust. He just wanted something to fight, why didn't it just show its face? Lars looked at his friend and nodded slowly, dispite Lars's own feelings Jonas did have a point.

"I suppose your right" Lars admitted grudgingly.

Jonas waved his hand toward the main entrance and began walking.

"Come on...before we freeze to death"

Lars nodded and followed.

As the Two men entered the reck room Kate's eyes became confused. Jonas began talking with Kate in english and the room erupted into a second argument. As the "unclear" group began to step toward Kate and Jonas while shouting insults in both english and norwegian Lars raised his flamethrower.

"Back! I won't ask twice" He shouted at them.

"Whats the matter Lars? you trust this American bitch over your own team?" Sanders asked sarcasticly in their native tongue.

"I swear on my father's grave Sanders, I'll burn you right in front of everyone, demon or not" Lars spat.

Sanders blinked at him for a momant before laughing harshly.

"Demon? what world do you live on?"

Lars took a threating step forward and stabbed the muzzle of the flamethrower at him.

"I live in a world were monsters eat stuck up scienrists and take over their bodies" Lars hissed at him.

Sanders backed down and looked away. Lars looked over at Jona's and spoke.

"Why the hell is going on? everyones speaking jibrish to me"

Jonas leaned in and whispered.

"Edvard is saying that the Americans are clearly the infected ones and therefore everyone else is clean" Jonas didnt sound convinced as he told Lars.

Lars nodded and was about to say something to Edvard when suddenly there was a crashing noise down the hall. Kate jumped at the sound and quickly backed up behind Lars and Jonas. Lars ran out of the reck room and down the hall. He stopped in front of one of the closets and ready'ed his flamethrower.

"Out amarican! out now!" He shouted

One of the americans appeared with a handgun pointed at him. Lars cursed to himself, they must have gotten it from his locker which he hadn't locked. The Amarican (who went by the name of Derek) shouted at him in english, the second american (Carter) also appeared but was not armed. Kate Jonas and the rest of the crew arrived and both parties began to shout at one another in english. Peder appeared next to Lars and raised his own flamethrower.

Edvard (who was using the corner for cover) suddnly changed from english to his native language.

"Lars! Peder! its them, burn them!" he barked.

Lars frowned and turned to the station commander while still pointing his flamer at the Americans.

"we should test them first, If were wrong about them..."

Edvard cut in on him.

"we can't take the chance, we have to burn them, its them, I know it is" Edvard yelled at them.

Lars could see Peders hands shaking as he held the flamer. Lars just knew he was going to do something stupied.

"We need to be sure!" Lars yelled back "If we kill them and their clean then the demon has less of us to kill off, we need everyone we can keep"

Edvard didnt take any notice of Lars's reasoning and focused his attantion on the less calm peder.

"Do it Peder! its them! they'll take you over, DO IT" Edvard bellowed

Lars respected the chain of command but was tempted to tell Edvard to shut the fuck up. It wouldn't have mattered anyway as Peder took a step forward and raised his flamethrower. Before Lars could do anything Derek fired his weapon and the bullet went right through Peders head, the bullet passed through his brain and exited into the gas tank on peders back. Lars, having been a soldier once, knew what was about to happen.

As Edvard bent down to check Peder, Lars turned on his heels and bolted. Derek must have assumed Lars was going to do something threating because he began to shoot at him. Lars jumped forward and before hitting the ground managed to pull Jonas and Kate down with him. As the three of them hit the floor Lars heard Edvards voice yell out.

"GAS! GET DOWN!"

Lars used his hands to cover Kate's and Jonas's faces. A huge bang ripped through the building and a gust of hot wind washed over them. Kate let out a scream as super hot debris rained down apon them, luckly Lars's hands shielded their face's. Lars prayed to god that his own gas tank didnt go off too. The explosion died out and Lars jumped up, surveying the damage. Peder's burnt up corpse lay in the middle of the blackened and burning hallway, Edvard lay nearby out cold. How the hell did he come out of that in one peice?

He looked down at Kate and Jonas who were helping each other up. At least he had save them...Peder on the other hand...not so lucky. He suddnly felt the barrel of a handgun push up against the back of his head and heard Derek say something in english. Lars slowley turned and returned the Americans glare.

"You killed Peder" Lars declared.

Carter appeared behind his friend and spoke in norwighen.

"Peder was going to burn us, the hell would you have done?" the American asked sternly.

"Shoot him in the leg, that way I don't nearly kill everyone by setting off the flamethrower" Lars shot back.

Carter shook his head and pointed at the flamethrower.

"Give me the flamethrower...slowley" he ordered.

"you'll have to kill me first American" Lars stated matter of fact and gritted his teeth.

Kate suddnly stood between them and raised her arms while talking to Carter in english. As they spoke Derek lowered his pistol and the hostility in the atmosphere subsided, Lars looked over at Jonas with a confused look. Jonas, who was staring at Peder's burning body, snapped out of his shock and explained the situation. Kate had just told Carter her theory on "The Thing" and the tooth fillings. Jonas then told Lars they were moving back into the reck room to talk things over.

Jonas and colin picked up the out cold Edvard by the arms and dragged him toward the reck room. Lars walked ahead of them and entered the reck room first. He unclipped the flamethrower from his back and set it down on one of the tables in front of him, the plastic pipe that connected the gas tank to the muzzle had been damaged in the explosion and needed to be reconnected. But before he could start working on it he heard Jonas cry out in both shock and horror.

Turning on his heels Lars saw much to his own horror that Edvards left arm (which Jonas had had hold of) had detached itself and was in the prossess of climbing up Jonas's shoulder. Jonas began to frantically try and pulled it off him and backed away toward the corner screaming as he did. Colin immediately bolted out the room followed by Sanders. Edvard (or what used to be Edvard) was now laying on his (it's) back letting out what sounded like whale noises and began to slowely twist and snap its body into a new form. Lars found himself suddnly frozan in fear as he watch the Demon transform what used to be his station commander into something resmbling a childs nightmare.

The Edvard-thing turned its head and looked Lars right in the eyes, Lars stared right back at it, still frozan. Lars suddnly felt his fear and terror melt away into a new feeling, determination, anger, the iron will to survival. This THING had killed and consumed his friends and comrads, it had taken their faces and voices and used them to spread mistrust and fear. Lars made a promise to himself, he would hunt this unholy creature from hell to the ends of the earth, he would find it wherever or whoever it hid in, and he would BURN it to ashs.

This was his fight.

This was Lars's War.


End file.
